


Whispers and Jingles

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Harry developed the habit of wandering anywhere and everywhere after he woke up on the floor of the Forbidden Forest fourteen years ago. While it’s rewarding for Harry Potter himself, it does leave him arriving spectacularly late everywhere, much to the worry of Draco Malfoy and the annoyance of everyone else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Whispers and Jingles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - May 2020
> 
> Prompt: Take the long way around  
> Word Count: 188 (wordcounter.net)
> 
> I have to thank Marike for standing by this drabble even when I kept doubting it!

The door slammed to reveal a sheepish-but-stunning-and-thoroughly-ruffled Harry Potter. 

“Where…. What happened? Why are your clothes all creased and wrinkled!” Draco’s fear quickly replaced worry; his hands already checking Harry all over before they were gripped and his face was cradled.

“I’m sorry. You can scream at me when I tell you why. But let's leave before everyone strangles us,” Harry said in that tender way of his, sounding urgent at the same time.

Making their way out of Draco’s house hand in hand, Harry explained, “I left to pick you up but wandered to a small field just a little aways. I saw some enchanted flowers that I’m sure were made for you.” Harry winked and produced said flowers, before continuing, “and I ran into the perfect transport for us.”

Draco could only gape horrified at the giant, purple, monstrosity that was the Knight Bus. Spying the glint in Harry's eyes, “We sure are taking the long way to our own wedding. Everyone is going to be utterly repelled at our state,” Draco agreed to the unasked question. 

Harry just laughed while hoisting Draco on his shoulder.


End file.
